


We will always have Halloween

by QueenXIV



Series: Halloween Nights [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Ghost Aidan, Halloween, Kisses, M/M, Nice Dean, RPF, aidean, all hallow's eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still could feel the cold tingle in my lips after his ones touched them, his cold fingers sipping between mine… It had all but become merely a dream, but I had yet to give up on searching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will always have Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! here's the second part to my Halloween Aidean from last year, because some of you asked for it!

One year had passed, and probably not even a single day without me going to the cemetery. He was not there, he never was, I was starting to lose my faith. But Halloween was again there and this time I would spend it at the cemetery. 

I still could feel the cold tingle in my lips after his ones touched them, his cold fingers sipping between mine… It had all but become merely a dream, but I had yet to give up on searching him. I had felt afraid of the thoughts the few days after Halloween, after all, I was completely sure he was a ghost or else I had been having hallucinations. I had told no one about my ghostly friend, yet I had asked around about him. 

No one had been able to tell me anything. No one knew him. Yet, someone did know the Turners. But currently, only the oldest women of the family lived in the town. 

When I walked up to Mrs. Turner’s house my heart started to beat loudly. Maybe it was his grandchild, maybe he did not live here that’s why I had only seen him on Halloween… But the fading?... Well, maybe I had fainted from low blood pressure or something and I had imagined the kiss and the ghostly thing…

I knocked on the door after ringing the doorbell, to make sure I was heard and sure in just a minute an old lady with grey hair and a pair of glasses opened the door. I stood dumbstruck there, not knowing what to say. The lady just smiled at me and told me to come inside. 

“Aren’t you the O’Gorman’s child? Oh yes, I know your parents, great people they are. Your father helped me the other day with the groceries and your mother always brings me food! Such a sweetheart, you look just like her.” She made me go towards her living room and made me sat down on the sofa. “Dean, aren’t you? Your parents have told me about you. I think you went to the same high school as my children did. This year you’re in University, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, Dublin’s. Sorry to bother you but… Anyone in your family is named Aidan?” 

“Oh, yes! Lots of people! It’s a fairly common name in our family. There’s even an Aidan Turner buried in the old graveyard!”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the tombstone. Ahm, well, the youngest Aidan Turners in your family, how old are they?” I asked, looking around the room, to try and see the photos in the walls. 

“Oh, well, why are you asking?”

“I think I might have met one, but I am not really sure.”

“Well, there is young Aidan, he’s only ten, and then there’s his uncle, one of my sons, he’s forty. Maybe you met young Aidan...?”

“Ah, no… No, I don’t think so. Any chance there are any other Turners in this town?”

“Oh, no, I would know, I now every family in this town.” He smiled sweetly and got up, walking towards her small kitchen. “Want some cookies or a tea?”

“Ah, no thank you, but please, have it yourself…” I said courteously and when she had left the living room I walked towards the pictures on the walls and started analysing them, trying to see if Aidan appeared in any photo. Then a picture that looked like it had been taken in the 1800s caught my attention. Several pictures were next to it, some older, some more recent, then… There he was. 

The photo was dated from the 1888: there were a woman and a man, and in-between there was a younger child, maybe about eleven and beside him… Aidan. His smile, his hair… Then beside the same photo there was another photo of Aidan and probably his brother, who was standing beside Aidan with a grave face. The last one dated from 1890.

“Oh, you’re interested in old photos?” Mrs. Turner had entered and had joined me in the photography section. He pointed several photos and explained them to me: all of them were of his family. Then he pointed to the last one I had been watching: 

“And this one is a bit creepy, dear. It’s a post-mortem photo, you know? The oldest boy in the picture, Aidan, I think, the same one in the graveyard, was already dead when the photo was taken, but his brother wanted one last memory of him so they took the photo with Aidan propped up in a strange device they had for this type of photos. Fairly common, it was, to take photos of the deceased ones.” She chuckled and shook her head. “It is creepy, but it’s my family…” 

A shiver had gone through me and I stayed there, staring at the post-mortem picture. Aidan was wearing the same exact clothes I had seen on him… So… 

“Sorry, Mrs. Turner, I have to go. Thank you for your kindness.”

“Oh, of course! I hope you come again one day, happy Halloween!”

The sun was already coming down, but I knew my parents didn’t expect me home till late, at least that’s what I had told them. I walked towards the cemetery, passing a few groups that were trick or treating and from afar I saw Michael and his crew scaring the little kids. 

I paid them no attention and continued my way towards the old graveyard. The sun had already set when I arrived breathless. I settled down beside Aidan’s tombstone and hugged my knees against my chest, trying to keep warm. Time passed but Aidan wasn’t appearing, and I was starting to lose hope, trying to assume that I would never see him again. 

Eventually I dozed off, but really asleep but not really awake, until a cold hand slipped through my hair and someone sat down beside me. My eyes opened immediately and stared at Aidan, who smiled softly at me. 

“Hullo.” He said, chuckling. 

“You’re dead.” It was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I wanted to say ‘hello’ or ‘how are you? Long time no see!’ but I had stated the obvious. 

“Yes, I am.” Aidan nodded his head, unperturbed by my outcome. I blinked a few times. 

“I was at your… Well, at your relatives’ house today… Your, ahm, great-great-great-great grand something.” He laughed vividly and jumped up, taking me up with him. 

“Yeah, Amelia Turner. She’s a sweetheart, sometimes she comes to clean the tombstones or put flowers.”

“So… How come you are…”

“A ghost? I don’t know. I mean, I’ve been one since I died but… I never really came out of my… Well, my coffin, until last Halloween, when I met you. Oof! You wouldn’t believe what a relief I felt, coming out of the coffin after all those years cooped up inside it.”

“Anyone can see you?”

“No, I suppose not. I’ve been with other people, but they hadn’t seen me. You appear to be the only one, maybe you have extra sensorial powers.”

“Maybe… I’ve… I’ve been coming here, almost every day, since we met but…”

“I’m sorry.” He quickly cut me off. He lowered his head, taking my hand between his cold ones. “I can’t come out in the daylight, you wouldn’t see me. I’m… I’m translucent during the day. Believe, I’ve tried, I was there when you were but… You couldn’t see me nor hear me. I don’t know why…”

“Oh… Maybe, then, I should come during the night?”

“You would? I understand you have better things to do.” 

I smiled at him and cuddled up to his cold body. He titled his head and our lips met for the second time in our lives… Or deaths. His were as cold and soft as I remembered, and when his hand cooped my neck I felt a shiver, a pleasant one, run down my spine. 

We stayed together, talking or kissing, through the night, probably scaring the fuck out of the kids that saw me talking alone in the graveyard but I didn’t care. When the sun started to rise and we knew it was time to part I kissed him one last time. 

“I promise, I will try to come almost every night.” I said, squeezing his hand. He smiled and squeezed back. 

“At least we’ll always have Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
